El poder de las palabras
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: La vida de Mousse comienza a cambiar, tras haberse encontrado con una extraña tienda, en la que, la dueña se dedica a realizar los deseos más desesperados de las personas. Extraño Xover con xxxHolic


_Hola, hola hola n.n_

_Bueno estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, esta vez un rarito Xover de 2 de mis series favoritas xxxHolic y Ranma, espero que les agrade._

_Para quienes estaban leyendo "El gran señor de Juketsuko" una inmensa disculpa, los archivos de la historia se perdieron cuando resetearon mi compu (y pa´colmo ni avisaron buaaaaa u.u), y me debato entre la idea de eliminar la historia o reescribirla (y para mi mala suerte ya ni el manuscrito tengo), pero tambien estuve medio ocupada terminando de escribir "El ultimo deseo de Reed" que creo es la unica que he terminado de una sentada, pero no os preocupeis, esta si va a continuar y las demas tambien ahora que tendre un poco de tiempo libre (si, que genial horario me toco en la facu), ya veremos como le va a mi patito (jjejejejeje le pasaran cositas algo raras)_

_En fin diviertanse mucho. Pasense un excelente dia de san valentin. Besos y Abrazos a todos (musica melosa). Con ustedes: Ichi (lo siento, nunca he sido buena para ponerle nombres a los capitulos XD)_

* * *

¡Terrible batalla!

Una chica y un karateka pelean a muerte, la chica corre, se lanza al piso para golpearlo, el corre y la esquiva, vuela en el aire lanzando patadas, la chica lo esquiva; tuena los dedos y al estirar los brazos su cuerpo brilla proporcionándole un enorme poder, corre y alcanza al karateka golpeándolo a todo lo que da 1,2,10,12 hits y de pronto el karateka cae al piso inconsciente, ella sonríe y baila encima de él.

-¡Oh no¡- grito Watanuki mientras YOU WIN aparecía en pantalla

-¡Si! te volví a ganar- dijo Yuuko festejando a sus anchas-gané, gané-

-¡Arrg!!!!, estoy harto-dijo Watanuki enojado- Yuuko, cinco de siete-

-No, ya te gane demasiado-dijo ella sonriendo y estiro la mano-no seas llorón y paga-

Watanuki saco 5 billetes y los puso en mano de su patrona -Después de todo, nunca me ha gustado este juego- y aventó con furia el control del Playstation.

Yuuko, Maru y Moro no dijeron nada se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal- parece que tenemos un cliente-dijo Yuuko sonriendo- Watanuki, prepara algo de té-

Un muchacho de cabello negro y largo entro, cargaba un cerdito que tenia amarrado un pañuelo negro en el cuello.

-¡Que raro!-dijo el- No tengo ni idea de porque entre aquí-

-¡Bienvenido!-dijeron Maru y Moro

-¿Cómo?-dijo el muchacho- ¿En donde estoy?-

-En una tienda-dijo Yuuko misteriosa

-¿Qué clase de tienda?-pregunto el

-Ven te explicare mejor aquí-dijo Yuuko y pasaron a la salita sentándose en la mesa

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo ella

-Mousse-contesto él- ¿Este…que lugar es este?-

-Si estas aquí es porque tienes un deseo que pedirme ¿no es así?-

-¿Un deseo¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?-dijo el sorprendido

-Si la señorita te ha preguntado tu deseo…-dijo Maru

-Es porque cumplirá lo que quieras-dijo Moro

Mousse se quedo pensando, Watanuki llego y sirvió el té

-¡Gracias!-dijo Mousse-lo que yo quiera- murmuro y se le iluminaron los ojos-Yo…es que…hay una chica a la que amo con toda el alma-dijo y agarro su taza de té con ambas manos, solamente el dedo meñique de su mano derecha se quedo sin doblar-pero ella no me ama a mi, y eso me desespera. La amo desde que éramos niños y desde entonces le he demostrado mi amor muchas veces, pero ella no me hace caso-

Watanuki se sorprendió y se hecho para atrás, mientras el jovencito hablaba humo negro salía de su dedo meñique, como una cadena que tuviera amarrada, conforme el chico seguía hablando, el humo empezaba a enredársele.

-Ya veo-dijo Yuuko-¿Crees que hay una razón para esto?-

-Si-dijo algo desesperado- Creí que siendo niños al menos nos entendíamos, pero últimamente…un tipo llego a su vida es culpa suya que ella no me haga caso- el humo broto con mas fuerza y se enredo por sus piernas apretándolas- Cuando el esta, se vuelve el centro de atención, ella no tiene ojos mas que para el, hasta su estúpida bisabuela siempre lo llama "yerno" o "prometido" o como se, pero eso hace que ella me confunda con el papel tapiz- Estaba furioso y lo anterior lo dijo muy rápido, sorbió su té intentando calmarse.

-¿Entonces tu deseo?-

-Quiero que haga algo para que ella me ame como yo la amo ¡Por favor!-Yuuko sorbió su té

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que ese es tu deseo!-

-Por supuesto-dijo el con ensoñación-es mi mayor anhelo, incluso me casaría con ella en el mismo momento que mi deseo se cumpla- bajo la vista y se puso a jugar enredando un mechón de su largo cabello en su dedo meñique sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Por qué haces eso –dijo Yuuko

-¿Qué-dijo el sacado de onda

-Hace rato me di cuenta de que no puedes mover ese dedo-dijo Yuuko y lo señalo.

-Oh -entendió él-es verdad, me ha estado molestando, pero no tiene mucho realmente- y volteo a ver su dedo- soy diestro y solo me molesta cuando tengo que escribir, no puedo moverlo ¿ve?- e intento moverlo-fui con el doctor y dijo que estaba bien, no tiene nada…-

-Dime…¿Tienes algún mal habito?-pregunto ella

Mousse se quedo pensando –No bebo, ni fumo-respondió por fin

-No solo esos son malos hábitos, puedes tener un mal habito de aquí- y puso su mano en la cabeza del chico- o de aquí- y le puso la mano en el pecho- o también, podría serlo, el no cepillarse los dientes antes de acostarse-

-No creo-dijo el- aunque, el sujeto de quien le hable, he peleado muchísimas veces contra el¿ podría ser un mal habito el creerme que soy mas fuerte que el?...aunque- y su voz se torno un poco sombría-un chico tan débil como yo, no debería cortejar a una chica como ella- el humo se enredo y empezó a apretarle el cuello.

-Mmmmh?, dime este pequeño; no es un cerdito ¿cierto?-dijo Yuuko señalándolo

-No, no lo es-dijo él

-Este chico- y acaricio al cerdito- ¿Es amigo tuyo?-

-No- dijo él

-¿Te simpatiza?-pregunto ella

-Claro que no- dijo el- solo es un conocido-El humo negro le cubrió la cabeza- Solo trae problemas, a todos, no nada mas a mi; siempre se pierde, de hecho fue culpa suya que termináramos hasta acá, lo vine siguiendo.-dijo con fastidio

-mmmh, por supuesto-dijo Yuuko- Toma- y levanto en el aire un anillo dorado.- Esto te ayudara-le dijo- ponlo en tu dedo meñique y lo moverás de nuevo.

Mousse lo miro algo incrédulo –Úsalo si quieres-dijo Yuuko- pero si no, solo bótalo por ahí-el chico tomo el anillo.

-Supongo, que ya debo irme-dijo el un poco sacado de onda.-espere...usted dijo...-

-Que podia conceder cuaquier deseo, y por supuesto que puedo-y lo vio fijamente a los ojos- solamente creo que, lo que acabas de pedirme; no es tu verdadero deseo. Tienes una inmensa confusion chico-

Mousse se acerco a la puerta y dijo -Lamento haberla hecho perder su tiempo-

Yuuko sonrio- No lo lamentes-y le acaricio el cabello- solo ten encuenta esto, si la proxima vez que nos veamos aun deseas el mor de esa chica, te lo cumplire-El no dijo nada y salio de la tienda con el cerdito.

-¿Que fue todo eso Yuuko?-pregunto Wata cuando el chico se fue

-Un cliente-dijo Yuuko

-¿Como que un cliente?-grito Watanuki- le diste un anillo y esos anillos son peligrosos-Watanuki habia empezado a caminar pero...

-Yo que tu, lo pensaba, para seguirlo-dijo Yuuko y se cruzo de brazos- ese chico viene de Tokyo y eso esta muy lejos-Watanuki se detuvo

-No te preocupes por el, puede que solo sea un niño, pero no es tan estupido, como el cree que es, aprendera rapidamente como eliminar ese mal habito- y una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en su cara -Hoy es viernes- dijo emocionada

-¿Y?-pregunto Watranuki

-¡Es el dia perfecto para ponerse una maravillosa borrachera!-grito contenta- Por suerte esta vez tu pagas-y le dio en la mano los 5 billetes que habian sido de él- tre sake y cerveza y botana y botka-conto con su mano

-Eres una borracha-dijo vencido Watanuki


End file.
